Crash (map)
For the similar Modern Warfare: Mobilized map, see: Crossroads. For the winter version, see Winter Crash. Crash is a medium-sized Multiplayer map in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and also downloadable from the Stimulus Package for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Overview The map is relatively small in comparison with other maps, and plays host to intense and fast paced matches. There are many blind corners and narrow corridors and dark corners, which encourage players to camp. It also provides fast paced Free for all and teamgames. Conversely, there are large open spaces and high rooftops which allow players to snipe. Airborne Killstreak Rewards such as the Harrier Strikes or Attack Helicopters have limited effect due to the high availability of cover. Conversely, UAVs can help root out the players that are taking cover. The thin walls allow players using Deep Impact or FMJ to kill people window camping, or those defending bombs in Search and Destroy or Demolition. File:Crash_Compass_View.jpg|Modern Warfare Compass Overview File:Crash domination.jpg|Modern Warfare 2 Compass Overview Behind the scenes *On very early stages, the downed helicopter was a Blackhawk instead of the CH-46 Sea Knight. File:Background mp crash.jpg|Early version of Crash. Trivia *Near the USMC/TF141 spawn, off-map to the right of the grassy hill, there is a signature written clearly in sand bricks. This is easily visible in free-spectate mode. The signature reads "REMY". *Crash is one of the top 10 multiplayer maps according to the GameInformers list of "Top Ten FPS Multiplayer Maps." *This map made a return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, being included in the Stimulus Package DLC. *In Modern Warfare 2 the destroyed cars have been replaced with still functional ones that can be destroyed. Players can crawl underneath the white pickup trucks before and after they have been destroyed. *The downed CH-46 SeaKnight in the map's square is from Marine Medium Helicopter Squadron 161 (it says HMM-161 on each side) the "Greyhawks" based at Marine Corps Air Station, Miramar, California. *There is another version of this map called Winter Crash. It is similar to Crash, but with a Christmas theme. It is only available on PC and Mac. *In the top floor of the building behind the crashed helicopter the player can see a photo on the wall, showing two people on camels, dressed like Arabians. These are actually employees from Infinity Ward, during their research trip in Egypt for Call of Duty 2. The man in the front is Grant Collier, former president of Infinity Ward. *When on the top level of the three story building, grenades from grenade launchers can not go through the fencing. However, Semtex will stick to the fencing and the explosion is unaffected by the fence. *This map is similar to the movie Black Hawk Down, but instead of a BlackHawk, it is a CH-46 SeaKnight. References http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2158/2068757736_4803a24190_o.jpg - Overhead map of Crash External links *The making of Crash Category:Call of Duty 4 Multiplayer Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Stimulus Package Category:Multiplayer Category:Maps